fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AlmaBeoulve/Fan Fiction Teaser 1
prendre plaisir! The sun fell behind the clouds once again. She wiped the blood from her brow and screamed a curse to the old gods for this erratic weather. “We are here to fight a war! At least give us light!” She fell to her knee from exhaustion and was immediately hoisted back up. “ “It’s a clear day pupil, I told you once already, fall back to the med tent or I will gut you right here for insubordination” Chris peered up into the sky, not a cloud to be seen. Her vision dimed again. “Losing an arm does not mean I should lose this battle” She lost all force behind her voice before the words were even out of her mouth. She knew even though she was second in command, Raboff would not hesitate to cut her down. Without another word she turned about to head back towards friendly lines, to seek attention in the medical tent. As she crossed the war field her anger only grew. Stepping over the corpses of comrades, fresh blood splashing onto her grieves standard as she strode. The moans and wails of those not yet graced by the icy embrace of death were deafening, the deep booms of the magic weapons were pin drops by comparison. She fell to her knees once again, she had lost too much blood, and she knew it now. Her vision was almost completely gone. She cringed at the thought that this was how she would die, Chris, The White Knight, the great hero of war would not fall on the front line, but in retreat, without honor. She felt everything slipping away. It was becoming quite now. Da-Thud. That sound, it was deep like a Magic Cannon, but it sounded close, and too fast. Da- Thud. Again, identical. There was nothing else now. Da-Thud Sudenly she was drowning, everything was bright, colors were blurred, Da-Thud Da-Thud Da-Thud Her heart, it was racing to point of failure. She lashed out with all her might. She felt what seemed like glass break and give way. She fell once again to her knees, soaking wet, bare as the day she was born to this world. She instantly took in her surroundings, she was back at full strength, maybe even stronger, her mind was sharp, her muscles taunt. She was no longer on the battlefield, but in what looked like a hospital. The room was empty, except for one man. He stood in front of her with a smile that threatened to consume his whole face. “I did it….” Chris was unarmed and unarmored, this man, he looked eccentric and gave off an aura that Chris recognized… but from where? All she knew was she had to try and overpower him. She rose to her feet and prepared herself to leap. Nothing. She was frozen in spot. Her mind was slipping, becoming dull, her muscles relaxing, becoming weaker. She was ready to scream and attack, but there was nothing. “How can I serve you my lord?” “whose voice was that?” Chris’ mind was reeling. But soon she no longer cared. Then all at once, it was gone. Everything. He was her lord. And she was to serve him. Category:Blog posts